mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Missile
|caption = Luigi using Green Missile in SSF2. |universe = |user = |effect = Luigi rockets forward headfirst like a missile, damaging opponents on the way. }} Green Missile ( ) is a recurring attack in the series also usable by Luigi in the series. Overview The attack consists of Luigi rocketing himself forward headfirst in the manner of a missile, damaging opponents that come into contact with his head. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Green Missile is 's down attack. Luigi travels relatively far at a fixed distance when using this move. It is also quite powerful, dealing 10% damage per frame to opponents hit. Despite its appearance, the move does not launch Luigi into the air, as it functions like a standard sliding attack and is affected by gravity at all times. In Super Smash Flash 2 For the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Green Missile is 's side special move and now it works more akin to its Super Smash Bros. counterparts: he now gets launched into the air, cancelling his vertical momentum and ignoring gravity until the move ends. When it does end, he will fall onto his side before getting back up, or flip back over if he is still in the air. He will also stop after hitting an opponent, which will now deal flame damage as well. He can also now charge the move, entering a crouched position and surrounding himself with green particles as he does. The amount of distance covered along with how much damage and knockback the move does depends on how long the move is charged, dealing 5% flame damage uncharged and 13% flame damage fully charged. Like in the main Super Smash Bros. games, the move has a small chance to "misfire". When this happens, Luigi launches forward a large distance (though this distance is the same regardless of charge) with a green flame aura surrounding him, and will deal 25% flame damage and drastically increased knockback to opponents hit. However, due to the misfire's long range, this can cause Luigi to shoot off too far from the stage, and destroy his recovery potential, leading to his inevitable KO. The chance of a misfire happening is 12.5% on the ground and 8% in the air. Origin using Green Missile in Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] There is no game from which the Green Missile originates from, as nothing like it has appeared in any released before Super Smash Bros. Melee. Luigi has been known to have a comical style though, as mentioned on the official Super Smash Bros. website, which could explain the Green Missile's rather silly execution. It also could have come directly from Pikachu's . Like the Egg Roll, the Green Missile has appeared in games released after the move's introduction in Super Smash Bros. Melee; Luigi would later use this attack as one of his moves in Mario Sports Mix. Unlike the Egg Roll, however, the resemblance may just be a coincidence, as it is not used as a named special move. Luigi did a similar move in episode, "The Adventures of Sherlock Mario". The move also has a very loose resemblance to Mario and Luigi getting blasted out of pipe cannons in . It also has an even looser, most likely coincidental resemblance to their prone flight as Cape Mario/Luigi in the same game. Luigi also uses a similar move in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Luigi down attack.png|Luigi using Green Missile on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Luigi Green Missile charge.png|Luigi charging his Green Missile on Mushroom Kingdom. Green Missile Land.png|Luigi after landing with Green Missile on Palutena's Shrine. Luigi the misfire.png|Luigi misfiring his Green Missile on Dracula's Castle. Luigi hit the wall.png|Luigi getting stuck in the wall after a misfire on Central Highway. Trivia *If Luigi misfires and hits a wall in SSF2, he will get stuck for a brief moment and have to pull himself free, accompanied by a spring noise as his body bobs up and down for comedic effect. This feature originates from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and is also present in subsequent Super Smash Bros. games. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe